


Family dinner

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: prompt?:) Ian and Mickey eating out with the whole family. Ian kicking Mickey's leg under the table and them smiling and laughing. Ian following Mickey to the bathroom to kiss. Just some cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family dinner

Mickey leaned against Ian’s shoulder, gently putting a hand on his knee.  
“Mick, what are you doing?”  
Mickey’s hand travelled towards Ian’s inner thigh, feeling the other man tense.  
“We are having dinner with my family. At a restaurant. Stop it.”  
Mickey’s hand didn’t stop, gently caressing Ian through the thin layer of his jeans, slowly moving his hand higher, higher, higher.  
Ian’s breath hitched in his throat, and he lightly kicked Mickey under the table, but the other man just laughed and stood up, after grazing his fingers over Ian’s crotch.  
“Where are you going?”  
Mickey raised his eyebrows with an evil grin.  
“Bathroom.”  
Ian sighed, watching the other man walk away, and knowing that he couldn’t sit next to his sister with an aching erection for the entire night, so he slightly adjusted and followed Mickey, muttering a quick “be right back” to his family, half of the which was now looking at him with a knowing grin.  
Ian pushed the toilet door open, walking towards Mickey, who was simply washing his hands on the other side of the room.  
Ian leaned behind him, holding his hips and pressing against him, before whispering hotly in his ear.  
“You did this, you fix this. Now.” Mickey turned around, smiling, and started pushing Ian towards one of the stalls.  
Ian crushed their lips together, feeling the shorter man smile and smiling with him.  
“Do you best. You got five minutes.” Ian laughed, slamming the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://runawaywithmegg.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
